Help:Theme designer
---- The Theme Designer is an easy-to-use administrator tool that allows you to quickly customise your wiki's theme, header and wordmark. Choose from a pre-set theme or design your own unique theme that fits your community's topic and community. Step-by-Step *As an administrator of a community, you can find a link to the Theme Designer in the ' ' menu on the toolbar, or in the . You can also navigate to it directly by visiting the page, ' ', on your wiki. *You can access three tabs: **'Theme:' Choose from a variety of pre-set themes, which can be used in whole or modified. **'Customise:' Define background, the header graphic of the navigation, and page attributes. **'Wordmark:' Upload a unique graphic wordmark in addition to the community name and add a . *Every change made is immediately seen on the preview below, so you can see how your theme will look before you save it. 'Themes' *You can choose from eleven pre-set themes by clicking on the theme you want. This will show you a preview of the theme below the designer. *If you want to change parts of the theme you choose, simply click on the customise tab, and modify link colours, button colours, and more. 'Customise' *'Background': The background is the area outside of the content area and appears on all pages of your wiki. **Click on the colour swatch and select the background colour of your choice in the colour picker. Alternatively, you can enter a hex code. ***Depending on other settings you choose, a "middle" background colour can be seen at larger screen sizes. **You can choose to add a background design by choosing one of the images in the graphic picker. Some of these are transparent images and will use whatever background colour you have already set. **If you would like to add your own background image, click on the graphic picker and use the upload tool available. You can upload a .jpg, .png, or .gif. The maximum file size is 300 kilobytes. Background images may be divided in half on larger screens (most of the division is covered by the site's content area). This allows the same portions of the background image to remain aligned with the edges of the content area, no matter what display size the viewer has. *** has further information and recommendations related to creating a custom background image for your community. **You can tile the background image (so that it repeats across the page) by checking the "tile" box. ***If you do not wish to tile the graphic, it will appear once, and the background colour will appear in the remaining space. **You can fix the image (so it stays in place as you scroll down the page) by selecting "fix". **For non-tiled background images wider than 2000px, a "no split" option is available. Using the "no split" option will prevent the splitting in half (mentioned above), and may be helpful if you add transparency to your content area. With this option selected, the content area will cover different parts of the background image, depending on the viewer's display size. *'Page': Page options control the colours of the buttons, links, header, toolbar, and the content (main) area. **Click on the colour swatch under each category to change the colour. A colour picker will appear to let you choose a colour or enter a hex code. **You can change the transparency of the content area by moving the transparency slider. *'Notes:' **Changing the colour of the page header will automatically switch the community name, tab names, page count and buttons on the right of the page between light and dark text, depending on the brightness of the chosen colour. **Changing the colour of the "main" area will also change the background colour of menu dropdowns (such as the and " " button dropdowns). **Changing the colour of the buttons will also change the background colour of the infobox title and section header elements on . Note: changing the colour of the buttons will not change the colour of the and Share buttons. Wordmark *The wordmark is a graphical addition to the Community name. Users can navigate to the main page of the wiki by clicking the wordmark on any page. *'Community name:' **You see the Community name in the header next to the wordmark. To change it, type in the new community name and click the "change text" button. *'Wordmark:' **You can create and upload your own graphic wordmark. **Wordmarks can only be .png files and can have a maximum size of 250px x 65px. **The wordmark graphic is stored at File:Wiki-wordmark.png. *'Favicon:' **Favicons are small icons that appear at the top of your browser, and are frequently used in tabs and bookmarks. **You can upload a favicon using the upload tool. Select "Choose File" and then select "Upload" to complete the process. **Favicons can only be .ico files and must be 16 × 16 pixels in size. You can learn more about Favicons . Saving and past revisions *When you are finished, click "Save, I'm done" and your new theme will appear to users instantly! *If you would like to see or revert to a past version, you can do so. Click on a past version and it will load in the preview area. Next pages *Learn more about how to create a custom image for your community. *Learn how to edit the . *Learn how to edit the . *Learn how to edit your . Further help and feedback __NOSHAREDHELP__Category:Help Category:Administration help